Commandos Mob
The Commandos was formed in late 2004 by six Gattaca females and seven Young Ones males, however two of the females returned to the Gattaca. Zorilla and Aragorn became the might long-term dominant pair of the group. The Commandos were one of the fastest grouping foundation groups reaching 25 Commando born meerkats within a year and a half. After the death of the long-term dominant male Aragorn, the first born male Ketamine became took over his father's position beside Zorilla. However he soon left with all the adult males and joined the Vivian. This allowed five Whisker males to join the group where Zarathustra became the new dominant male. After a year Zarathustra died followed by Zorilla who was taken by disease along. Celidh became the new dominant female with the last Whisker male Panthro. They held their new stautus for a year till both were killed. Nikita, the strongest of the females rose to power. She was soon joined by Vivian male Hannibal. The Commandos are know as the meerkat mafia and have gaurded their territory like so. Dominant Pair When the Commandos was started, Zorilla established female dominance over her sisters Aragorn established male dominance. Zorilla and Aragorn led the mob for a couple of years. Then Aragorn died from disease and his oldest son Ketamine established dominance next to his mother Zorilla. Then five Whiskers males joined it and ousted most of the natal males. Zarathustra established dominance over his brothers. After their deaths, Panthro and Celidh took dominance for a little less then a year. After Celidh died, Nikita established dominance with a Vivian male named Hannibal who established male dominance. Current Members The Commandos have 22 members as of March 2011. Nikita (VCDF060) Dominant Female Hannibal (VCDM71) Dominant Male Aimme (VCDF071) Kelly (VCDF072) Sharon (VCDF073) Rob (VCDM074) Ozzy (VCDM075) Simba (VCDM076) Nala (VCDM077) Kiara (VCDM078) Kovu (VCDM079) Zira (VCDF080) Vitani (VCDF081) Nuka (VCDM082) VCDM083 VCDF084 VCDM085 VCDF086 VCDM087 VCDM088 VCDF089 VCDF090 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Commandos. Zorilla (VGGF012) Aragorn (VYM073) Kleintjie (VGGF014) Gringo (VGGF010) Fenodree (VGGF009) Mary Pat (VGGF016) Mrs. Doyle (VGGF017) Eddie (VYM093) Khoi Khoi (VYM096) Zulu (VYM097) Venda (VYM098) Ndebele (VYM099) Grog (VYM101) Ketamine (VCDM001) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Ethylene (VCDF003) Rusty (VCDM004) Mo (VCDM005) Phoebe (VCDM006) Drew (VCDM007) VCDM008 Flash (VCDM009) AnnieAnnieAnnie (VCDF011) Miss Le Roux (VCDF012) Katharina (VCDF013) Jasper (VCDM015) Hector (VCDM017) Tabatha (VCDM018) Beatrice (VCDF019) Jemima (VCDF020) Danger Wank (VCDM021) Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie (VCDF022) Fizgig (VCDF023) Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Labiathon (VCDF025) Wilson (VCDM026) Seraina (VCDF027) Max (VCDM028) Moritz (VCDM029) Samba (VCDF030) Whiskey (VCDM031) Murno (VCDF032) Celidh (VCDF033) Coop (VCDM034) Benno (VCDM035) Yara (VCDF036) Cody (VCDM037) Sera (VCDF038) Zarathustra (VWM067) Miles (VWM094) Baker (VWM096) Panthro (VWM102) Karim (VWM108) Everest (VCDM039) Cho (VCDF040) Kili (VCDF041) Zoroaster (VCDF042) Ziggurat (VCDM043) Zorro (VCDM044) Punx (VCDF045) Captian Sensible (VCDM046) Sue (VCDM047) Rastas (VCDM048) Jimmy Jazz (VDCM049) Stanley (VCDM050) Michiel (VCDM051) De La Ray (VCDM052) Marsh (VCDM053) Divida (VCDF054) Zoo Zoo (VCDM055) Venus (VCDF056) Dazbra (VCDM057) Moltan (VCDM058) Rosie (VCDF059) Nikita (VCDF060) Dashti (VCDF061) Saren (VCDM062) Khasar (VCDM063) Tegus (VCDM064) Timon (VCDM065) Pumbaa (VCDM066) Frodo (VCDM067) Sam (VCDF068) Pippin (VCDM069) Meriadoc (VCDM70) Hannibal (VVM071) Kudo (VVM076) Chino (VCBM079) Aimme (VCDF071) Kelly (VCDF072) Sharon (VCDF073) Rob (VCDM074) Ozzy (VCDM075) Simba (VCDM076) Nala (VCDM077) Kiara (VCDM078) Kovu (VCDM079) Zira (VCDF080) Vitani (VCDF081) Nuka (VCDM082) VCDM083 VCDF084 VCDM085 VCDF086 VCDM087 VCDM088 VCDF089 VCDF090 Rivals Commandos first rivals were Vivian and Gattaca till they moved away. Then their new rivals became the Whiskers, Lazuli and Young Ones. The Young Ones and Lazuli moved away and the Starsky moved in next to the Commandos. History 2004 - 2006 November 2004: Commandos is formed by Zorilla, Gringo, Fenodree, Mrs. Doyle and Kleintjie and Aragorn, Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Ndebele, Venda, Zulu and Grog . Zorilla and Aragorn became the dominant pair. December 2004: Eddie, Koi Khoi, Ndebele and Zulu left the group. Fenodree and Gringo rejoined the Gattaca. Zorilla was pregnant. January 2005: Zorilla gave birth to Ketamine, Benzedrine, Ethylene. February 2005: One encounter with Gattaca. March 2005: Three encounters with Young Ones. April 2005: One encounter with Young Ones. May 2005: Zorilla was pregnant. She evicted Kleintjie June 2005: Zorilla gave birth to Mo, Rusty, Drew and Phoebe July 2005: One group encounter with Gattaca. August 2005: Zorilla was pregnant. Kleintjie lost her litter. September 2005: Zorilla gave birth to VCDM008, Flash, AnnieAnnieAnnie, Miss Le Roux and Katharina October 2005: Zorilla was pregnant again. Kleintjie and Mary Pat were evicted. November 2005: Zorilla gave birth to Jasper, Hector, Tabatha, Beatrice and Jemima December 2005: On encounter with Vivian. VCDM008 was predated. January 2006: Zorilla became pregnant again. Kleintjie, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle were evicted February 2006: Zorilla gave birth to Danger Wank, Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie, Labiathon, Fizgig and Baldersnatch. March 2006: Mary Pat was pregnant. Two encounters with Elveera. April 2006: Mary Pat lost her litter. One encounter with Elveera. May 2006: Zorilla was pregnant and evicted Mary Pat, Kleintjie and Mrs. Doyle. June 2006: Zorilla aborted. Kleintjie rejoined the group. Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle were Last Seen. July 2006: Zorilla was pregnant. She evicted Kleintjie, Benzdrine, Ethylene and Pheobe. August 2006: Zorilla gave birth to Wilson, Samba, Max, Moritz and Sereina. September 2006: Kleintjie was pregnant. One encounter with Elveera. October 2006: Kleintjie's litter was abandon. She moved her pups but Zorilla killed all the pups the next day. November 2006: Zorilla was pregnant and evicted Kleintjie, Benzdrine, Ethylene, Phoebe, AnnieAnnieAnnie, Miss Le Roux, and Katharina and Labiathon December 2006: Zorilla gave birth to Whiskey, Munro, Celidh and Coop. 2007 - 2009 January 2007: '''Benzedrine and Kleintjie were pregnant. '''February 2007: '''Zorilla evicted Kleintjie, Benzedrine, Phoebe, Beatrice and Suzie Two Tone McFloozie. '''March 2007: Drew joined the Whiskers but was kicked out and rejoined the Commandos. April 2007: '''Aragorn died. Ketamine took over dominance. '''May 2007: '''Ethylene, Miss Le Roux and Labiathon left the group and formed the Sioux. '''June 2007: Drew, Max, Wilson went roving. One encounter with Whiskers. August 2007: '''Five encounters with Whiskers. Drew, Rusty, Moe and Wilson left the group and formed the Leprechauns. '''September 2007: '''Two encounter with Whiskers. Zorilla mated with Jogu '''October 2007: Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim joined the group, Zarathustra establishes dominance. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz went roving. Zorilla was pregnant. Kleintjie and Benzedrine were evicted. November 2007: '''Zorilla gave birth to Benno, Yara, Cody and Sera. Kleintjie and Benzedrine formed Kung Fu '''December 2007: '''Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz joined the Vivian. AnnieAnnieAnnie and Suzi Tow-Tone MacFloozie formed the Geckos. '''January 2008: Beatrice was pregnant. Zarathustra evicted Miles. Max, Whiskey and Murno left the group and formed the Vivian Mob. February 2008: '''Beatrice gave birth to Everest, Cho and Kili. '''March 2008: Zorilla was pregnant. Miles rejoined the group April 2008: '''Zorilla gave birth to Zoroaster, Zorro and Ziggurat. '''May 2008: '''Miles and Baker went roving. '''June 2008: '''Miles, Baker, Panthro, Karim and Coop went roving. '''July 2008: Zorilla and Samba were pregnant. Phoebe, Beatrice, Katherina, Sereina, Tabatha and Fizgig were evicted. One encounter with Young Ones. August 2008: '''Zorilla gave birth to Captian Sensible and Punx. Samba gave birth to Sue, Jimmy Jazz and Rastas. '''September 2008: Zorilla was pregnant again. Beatrice, Tabatha and Fizgig were evicted. Miles, Baker and Karim went roving. October 2008: Zorilla gave birth to Stanley, Michiel, Marsh and Divida. Miles, Baker and Karim teamed up with Beatrice, Tabatha and Fizgig to form the Barbarians. November 2008: '''Zorilla was pregnant. Celidh was evicted. Panthro and Coop went roving twice. '''December 2008: '''Zorilla gave birth to Rosie, Nikita, Venus, Zoo Zoo, Moltan and Dazba. Cho was pregnant. Panthro, Coop, Benno and Cody went roving. One encounter with Elveera. '''January 2009: '''Zorilla died of TB. Celidh became the dominant female. Cho gave birth to Khasar, Dashti, Saren, Buta and Tegus. Two encounters with Young Ones. Coop, Benno and Cody left the group and formed the Aristocats. '''February 2009: '''Zarathustra died, Panthro became the dominant male. Kili was pregnant. '''March 2009: '''Kili gave birth to Timon and Pumbaa. One encounter with Whiskers. '''April 2009: '''Celidh was pregnant. Yara, Sera, Cho and Kili were evicted. Everest, Zorro and Ziggurat went roving. '''May 2009: '''Celidh gave birth to Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Meriadoc. '''June 2009: Group split but rejoined within a day. July 2009: '''Everest went roving five times. '''August 2009: '''One encounter with Young Ones. '''September 2009: '''Celibh and Kili were pregnant. Yara, Sera, Kili and Cho were evicted. '''October 2009: '''Celidh lost her litter. Kili aborted. Yara, Sera, Cho and Kili were evicted and left the group to formed the Troopers. '''November 2009: '''Everest, Stanley an Michiel went roving. One encounter with Vivian. '''December 2009: Celidh was pregnant. Zoroaster, Plux, Rastas and Divida were evicted and left the group to form the Zambia. Panthro died from disease. 2010 - 2012 January 2010: '''Celidh aborted. Zorro, Ziggurat, Everest, Stanley, Micheil, De La Ra and Moltan went roving. '''Feburary 2010: Venus was pregnant but aborted. March 2010: Zorro, Ziggurat, Khasar, Buta and Tegus left the group and formed the Xerxes. April 2010: Panthro died. Hannibal, Kubo and Chino joined the group kicking out Everest, Stanley, Micheil, De La Ra and Moltan, who left the group and form the Eagles. No Dominant Male. May 2010: Kubo went roving three times. Hannibal became the dominant male. June 2010: Celidh died after being bitten by a snake. Nikita became the dominant female. One encounter with Whiskers. July 2010: Rosie was pregnant. August 2010: '''Rosie lost her litter. Nikita was pregnant. Rosie and Venus were evicted. Kudo, Chino and Dezdra went roving. '''Septmber 2010: '''Nikita gave birth to Aimme, Ozzy, Sharon, Kelly and Rob. '''October 2010: '''Nikita was pregnant again. Rosie and Venus were evicted. Rosie was Last Seen. '''November 2010: Nikita gave birth to Kiara, Nala and Simba. December 2010: '''Kubo, Chino, Dazda, Timon, Pumbaa and Frodo went roving. Two encounters with Starsky. '''January 2011: '''Kubo, Chino, Dazda, Timon, Pumbaa, Sam and Frodo went roving. Three encounters with Starsky. '''Frebuary 2011: '''Nikita was pregnant. Venus and Shenzi was evicted. Kubo, Chino and Dazda went roving twice. '''March 2011: '''Nikita gave birth to Nikita gave birth to Zira, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani '''April 2011: '''Dazda, Timon, Pumbaa, Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Meriadoc went roving. One encounter with Starsky. '''May 2011: '''Sharon was pregnant. Three encounters with Starsky. '''June 2011: '''Nikita and Sharon aborted. Dazda, Timon and Frodo went roving. '''July 2011: '''Dazda went roving. One encounter with Starsky. '''August 2011: Dazda, Timon, Pummbaa, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Meriadoc and Rob went roving. September 2011: '''Nikita was pregnant. Aimme, Sheron, Kelly and Kiara were evicted. Two encounters with Starsky. '''October 2011: '''Nikita gave birth to VCDM086, VCDM087, VCDF88 and VCDF089. '''November 2011: '''Aimme was pregnant. Frodo, Sam, Rob, Ozzy and Nuka went roving. One encounter with Elveera. '''December 2011: '''Aimme lost her litter. Sheron and Vitani were pregnant. Two encounters with Elveera. '''Janaury 2011: '''Vitani gave birth to VCDP090, VCDP091 and VCDF092. Sheron aborted. '''February 2011: '''Nikita aborted. One encounter with Elveera and Starsky. '''March 2011: Dizdra, Timone and Pumbaa left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs